The sound of death
by MistressCharizard
Summary: Vela keeps losing everything her parents,her dog and even her brother please read it will make you sad i know it will


  1. The sound of death by:kazooie girli dont own JFG dont sew me.It was a year since Junos and velas parents died. Now they are 16 and part of the Jet force. Right now they are in their ship just walking around bored. fanially Juno says something hey Vela? WHAT SPACE CADET!? well i was just wondering since it's been a year now after mom and dad died we should get over it. But juno we cant just get over it thats the reason we are part of the jet force stupid! oh...yea i forgot ^_^ Velas face was full of anger YOU STUPID BASTARD! she screamed .Dand Vela i was just playing around he said trying to calm her down what ever little bro . why do you call me little bro vela said because i am 7 minutes older than you ha. juno smirked so.... anyways juno i need to ask you somethig vela questioned. yea? why do we have to wear these cheesy uniforms! hey vela i think they are cool! ok.... what ever you say space cadet. STOP calling me space cadet! im not going to stop you look like one! well you know what you look like you look vela like a cheap whore! hey at least i dont drink coffee like you it stunts your growth you goin to be a miget. SHUT UP BITCH! MAKE ME! suddenly Lupus barges in the cockpit after hearing yelling. stop you guys he growled now both of you aplogize! Vela pointed out you ani't are mama Lupus! JUST DO IT he said bearing his teeth. ummm vela im sorry juno aplogized. yea me to... ok you guys we need to get going to mizars palace and kill him you guys take forever!They arrived at mizars palace and Avalon the tribal was there waiting for them. she is a 17 year old who was protesting for tribal rights when fanially drones locked her in the mine because of it then she excaped from the mine and was founded by jet force gemini now she works with the jet force."she looks like the tribal vela turns into" hi guys! she said with a pistol in her hand. ready to tirmiate mizar!? yea all of them said gettin there guns out. avalon went one direction well juno vela and lupus went the other. see ya soon Avalon yelled back. I smell ants lupus barked out" since dogs hav better smell than humans" lets go check it out! they found a huge amy of drones ready to kill the jet force. OH HELL NO! Vela said angeliy.juno lets balst these bastards! Lupus kept shooting soon to find out he ran out of ammo DAMN he sqeaked. as he jumped on a ant and bit it's neck.JUNO! we got to help lupus. he'll be fine juno yelled back.as he killed ten drones in a row. Lupus was getting tired of dog fight combat, and to his surpise a drone shoot him in the leg he growled as he chased after it but it was trap 15 drones were in a circle around the poor mutt they shoot him 50 times he whined tremendousally at all his blood loss and dropped cold on the glass floor" you know that glass floorarea in the begainnig" his eyes wide open he was dead...Juno and Vela killed the rest of the drones when Vela spotted the corpse of lupus with a major dose puddle of blood. LUPUS! she tired to run but juno held her back.vela it's ok dont get to close please it will make your crying worse . vela started but he was are bestfriend, a dog....are little dog.. she turned to juno her eyes full of tears and huged him.Avalon was shooting more drones then ever when she notcied a timed mine she ducked as it exploded and she ran only to find a big purple stag beetle she killed it but she was so tired she fainted "shes only a tribal"!Juno and Vela said sadly why do we lose everything. i dont know but life is hard i should hav believed what mom had said. Vela stopped crying and walked away leaveing the decaying lupus on the palace grounds. they heard and boom noise. JUNO! what was that! i dont knew lets chck it out he grabbed her hand and ran into a large dimmed room there was mizar wiating for them. Mizar spoke look at the little 16 year old twins how cute i hope they know thier end is near. Shut up you oversized fucker! vela yelled. oh and the one speaks so nicely doesnt she shes first. leave my sister alone mizar .juno protested. ha so you are that boy i hate so much huh that you were as scawny as this . mizar left the room he knew juno would follow him. Vela i am going after him you stay here. but..vela tired to speak. he put his hand on here shoulders i will be alright V. ok she said i hope i dont lose you lose you too juno she whispered as she watched him leave.Juno stopped were mizar stopped and said you sick big ugly but was cut of by mizar i know why you can here boy because this is your death place thats why. as mizar let out milloions of bullets. junos eyes widedn as he tierd to run but there was no why. one of mizars bullets got him in the leg. SHIT! he yelled as he held out his machine gun ready to fire but mizars bullets got him in the chest he fell to the floor damn you mizar he magened to say as mizar left the room. he heard him laughing as he left.Vela was gettin saspicous and had to see what was going on. she rushed though and to find juno bleeding to death on the ground. JUNO!!! she screamed at the top of her lungs she ran and knlet beside him oh juno dont die i need you little bro! vela i cant live i am dieing..But you cant die she was crying so much she choked. Vela dont worry i will always be with youyou can destory mizar i know you can with the hlep of avalon you dont need me. yes i do juno i need YOU! i love you brother! make mom, dad me and lupus proud. dont worry me and lupus well watch youand we dont want to see you sad we want to see you happy please dont cry over me anymore vela i love you vela. JUNO DONT GO! juno!! she saw his eyes close and he was not breathing no longer juno NO JUNO dont leave me ......alone. she stareted crying on his dead body for some time.Avalon not uncocuious anymore heard crying from far away she folled the sound and entered a room vela why you crying girl and she saw vela crying on juno and juno was dead. oh vela i am sooo sorry i also saw lupus..out there too... Dont remind me Avalon vela said choking on her tears. juno said with the help of you we can destory mizar and you know what i am going to do what my brother said. comon avalon vela got up and stared at her dead brother as she started to cry more the tribal tried to calm her down but it was hard to calm down humans. Avalon im ok you dont need to clalm me down she smiled wipping her tears down. Avalon was ready to destory mizar for what he did to her friend. and said comon vela girl lets go destory that fucker for what he did. id be happy to avalon let's go they ran to were mizar left off and vela ran back to her brother fast and asid be proud of me juno...as avlaon ran ahead of vela they both saw mizar waiting for them laughing harder than before. avlaon and vela held there guns out hopeing they could destory mizar once and for all THE END PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!^_^


End file.
